


A Visit

by PainedSoul



Series: Modern MXTX [2]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Also our favourite uncle and nephew, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta? Whats that?, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Idk I was bored so I wrote this, M/M, Oneshot, married wangxian, wangxian married with a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedSoul/pseuds/PainedSoul
Summary: Lan Wangji lovingly smoothed his husband's bed hair and spoke, "Not yet. A-Yuan is still sleeping. No, we are not late. We are supposed to leave at nine, there's still an hour and a half left."Wei Wuxian pouted, "Aw.....its already seven thirty? Lan Zhan I told you to wake me up at seven!"Lan Wangji got up and brought over his husband's breakfast."Mn....but Wei Ying looked too adorable, I could not."
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Series: Modern MXTX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158833
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	A Visit

"Wei Ying?"

Wei Wuxian heard his husband's soothing voice by his ear. 

"Mm....Lan Zhan, five more minutes......"

Lan Wangji sighed, he knew that Wei Ying's five more minutes probably meant another hour. It was already past seven and Lan Wangji had already prepared Wei Wuxian's breakfast. It was on the small stand by their bed.

Their son, A-Yuan had still not woken up, it was a Sunday so he was allowed to sleep for a little longer than everyday. 

"Wei Ying, we had promised A-Yuan that we will take him to the zoo today."

Wei Wuxian finally opened his eyes and sat up with a jolt, "Oh yeah!! Is he awake yet?? Are we late?? Is it because I slept too long???"

Lan Wangji lovingly smoothed his husband's bed hair and spoke, "Not yet. A-Yuan is still sleeping. No, we are not late. We are supposed to leave at nine, there's still an hour and a half left."

Wei Wuxian pouted, "Aw.....its already seven thirty? Lan Zhan I told you to wake me up at seven!"

Lan Wangji got up and brought over his husband's breakfast.

"Mn....but Wei Ying looked too adorable, I could not."

Wei Wuxian's face turned a deep shade of red when he heard Lan Wangji's words. He covered his face and could not help but smile as he spoke, "Ahhh......Lan Zhan, my dear Lan Zhan, if you say such lovely words the moment I wake up, I am afraid my poor weak heart will not be able to handle it!!"

"But I only said the truth," Lan Wangji did not even bat an eyelid as he continued, "Wei Ying looks very cute while sleeping."

"Cu- ah.....my dear Lan Zhan please warn me before saying something so sweet!!!"

Lan Wangji simply picked up Wei Wuxian's breakfast tray and held a piece of well cooked meat to his mouth, "Eat."

Wei Wuxian opened his mouth and bit into the piece and spoke, "Mmmm....Lan Zhan's cooking is the best!!!"

Lan Wangji gave a very rare and breathtaking smile as he watched his husband eat on happily and hear him go on talking about how they were gonna spend the whole day and about how excited A-Yuan will be when he wakes up and how he will be even more excited when he sees the animals and-

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian looked at each other in confusion. They weren't expecting any visitors and yet there was someone ringing their bell at seven-thirty in the morning.

Wei Wuxian was about to get up when Lan Wangji stopped him, "I will answer the door. Wei Ying should eat."

Wei Wuxian grinned at Lan Wangji and said cheerfully, "Alright!! I will be there in a minute."

"Mn."

Lan Wangji left the room and as he made his way to the front door. The door bell was rung several more times.

Lan Wangji frowned, did this person not have the patience to wait? How rude.

He opened the door to be greeted with the sight of an angry young man scowling at a wriggling toddler in his hands who was trying to reach the doorbell with his pudgy little hands.

"That's enough, A-Ling. You should only ring it once-" Jiang Cheng stopped abruptly when he realized the door has been opened, and by Lan Wangji of all people.

A-Ling too had stopped struggling at the sight of Lan Wangji and immediately hopped down from his uncle's hands to hide behind his legs. Jiang Cheng sent him a glare and then turned to face the man who was his brother's husband.

"Jiang Wanyin." Lan Wangji greeted with no emotion in his voice and then turning to A-Ling, "Jin Ling." He said in a much softer and polite tone. A-Ling just nodded at him and hid himself behind his uncle's legs again.

"Lan Wangji," Jiang Cheng's voice was curt, and held a bit more emotion than Lan Wangji's. The emotion of being annoyed, that is.

"Wei Ying and I have plans." 

He did not elaborate, clearly indicating that he had no plans to cancel their plans at any cost.

Jiang Cheng's eyebrow twitched, "I see, then we apologise for disturbing." Of course his voice and his stance did not seem apologetic at all.

They stood in silence for a long time. Just staring at eachother with a cold look when the tense atmosphere was shattered by a loud, cheery voice,

"Lan Zhan!! Who is it? Is it some salesman or-" 

Wei Wuxian stopped when he saw who it was. His face immediately brightened on seeing Jiang Cheng and A-Ling.

"Chengcheng!! And my favourite nephew!!!"

"Don't call me that!" Jiang Cheng snapped at him.

A-Ling scrunched up his nose, "A-Ling your only nephew." He spoke up for the first time since arriving.

Wei Wuxian chuckled and bent down to lift Jin Ling up despite his protests ('A-Ling is big boy now! No carrying!')

Wei Wuxian pinched his tiny nose and said, "Who knows how long that will last?"

"WEI WUXIAN."

Jin Ling was taken aback at Wei Wuxian's words,  
"?" He was staring at Wei Wuxian in confusion when Wei Wuxian grinned and continued, "What if your jiujiu decided to get married one day and and then have kids of his own?? What then?? I'll have more nephews and nieces wanting to be my favourite~"

Jiang Cheng's face had turned as purple as the shirt he was wearing, "WEI WUXIAN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU-"

"Shouting is forbidden," Lan Wangji's voice interrupted his, "A-Yuan is still sleeping."

Jiang Cheng glared at him but did not continue shouting.

"Jiujiu!" A-Ling was now alarmed and looked on the verge of tears, "Jiujiu will leave A-Ling?? Jiujiu don't like A-Ling!?"

"What!!? No! Of course not!! I mean I will never leave you!" Jiang Cheng hurriedly tried to soothe Jin Ling by talking to him in a soft voice, "A-Ling will always be Jiujiu's favourite!!"

That stopped A-Ling's tears from falling. He nodded and with a toothy smile, turned to Wei Wuxian, "A-Ling will always be Jiujiu's favourite!"

Wei Wuxian started laughing so hard that he had to hand his little nephew back to Jiang Cheng and clutch his stomach to not double over from laughing, "A-Ling is shooo cute," Wei Wuxian leaned forwards and pinched A-Ling's round chubby cheeks at which Jin Ling scowled at him.

Wei Wuxian then looked at Jiang Cheng and said while clutching his heart, "My beloved brother actually came to see me after so long!!! How touching!!"

Jiang Cheng's scowl only deepened as he spoke, "Who came to see you?? We saw each other just last week at the family dinner. Also it was A-Ling who wanted to come here and to see A-Yuan, not you!"

Wei Wuxian pretended to be hurt by Jiang Cheng's words, he looked at A-Ling with a fake sorrowful face and said, "Really, A-Ling? You did not come too see your da-jiu? You don't love your da-jiu?"

Jin Ling was scared that his da-jiu might start crying, he immediately shook his head as fiercely as possible and spoke, "No! No! A-Ling loves da-jiu very much! Da-jiu A-Ling's favourite!!"

Wei Wuxian immediately broke into a smile and turned to Jiang Cheng who looked betrayed at Jin Ling's words.

"Hear that, Chengcheng? I am A-Ling's favourite uncle!"

"Shut up." Jiang Cheng snapped and turned to his nephew, "And you brat! After all that I do for you! Alright from next time I am telling your mother and father to not call me to take care of you again! Hmph! They can call your da-jiu for that!!"

This time, Jin Ling did start to cry, "Waahhh!! Jiujiu noooo!! A-Ling loves jiujiu the most!!" At this, Jiang Cheng gave Wei Wuxian a smug smile and then proceeded to comfort Jin Ling, "Alright, alright, I know that I am your favourite, I will still babysit you brat, I can't imagine a life without you."  
Jin Ling seemed satisfied at that and stopped sobbing. Jin Ling opened his mouth to speak when another soft voice spoke, "Good morning Dad, good morning Papa."

A-Yuan had just walked into the living room. He was clearly not yet completely awake as he was rubbing one of his eyes and yawning, "A-Yuan is ready to go to zoo."

"Good morning A-Yuan," His Papa greeted him first.

"A-Yuan!!" He heard his Dad's ever enthusiastic voice call out, "Look who visited!!"

"Hm?" A-Yuan looked up too see Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng standing in the doorway, his face lit up as he exclaimed, "A-Ling!! Shu-shu!!!"

Jiang Cheng greeted A-Yuan with a nod and a, "A-Yuan." But it was much warmer than the greeting he had given to Lan Wangji.

Jin Ling struggled out of Jiang Cheng's arms and ran to A-Yuan with a smile, "A-Yuan gege!! A-Yuan gege!!! A-Ling asked jiujiu to come and see A-Yuan gege!!! A-Ling and A-Yuan gege play the whole day today!!"

A-Yuan was just as excited as Jin Ling, he nodded his head enthusiastically and spoke, "Un. We can play the new game Papa brought for A-Yuan!! And-and we can play hide and seek and- and-" he stopped suddenly and his face dropped, "But A-Yuan promised Dad and Papa to go to zoo with them."

Wei Wuxian who was cooing over how cute his son and his nephew were, approached them and knelt down, "A-Yuan, how about we bring A-Ling to the zoo with us?"

Both A-Yuan and Jin Ling looked at each other in surprise and then at Wei Wuxian with beaming face.

"Yes!!!! A-Ling can go to zoo with us and see Mr.Tiger, Mr. Lion, Mr. Cro-co-dhile and-and-"

Wei Wuxian laughed and turned to Jin Ling, "What do you say, A-Ling? Wanna go to the zoo with us?"

Jin Ling did not have to be asked twice, he nodded with all the force his little body could muster and exclaimed, "A-Ling wants to go to zoo too!! And jiujiu too!!" Just then, Jin Ling remembered that he had not asked his jiujiu's permission to go to the zoo yet. 

He turned to where his uncle stood in the doorway and asked with sparkling eyes, "Jiujiu go with A-Ling to zoo?"

Jiang Cheng sighed and said, "Alright, let me just inform A-jie and A-Ling's father."

He pulled out his phone and walked a few steps away to make his call. Jin Ling was thrilled to hear his uncle's words, "Yay!!! A-Ling go to zoo with A-Yuan gege and jiujiu and da-jiu and-" he stopped when he realised he hadn't asked A-Yuan gege's Papa if he will come to zoo with them. He was a bit scared of him but he was always nice to A-Ling and A-Yuan gege always told him about how nice his Papa was.

So A-Ling decided that he must ask A-Yuan gege's Papa too if he will go to the zoo with them or he might feel sad and A-Ling did not want him to feel sad. He hesitantly approached A-Yuan gege's Papa and craned his neck to look at him. He was so tall A-Ling wondered what he could see from up there.

"A-Yuan gege's Papa....." Jin Ling said hesitantly.

Lan Wangji, it did not show on his face of course, but he was taken aback that Jin Ling had approached him of his own will and was also surprised at the way Jin Ling addressed him.

He replied with "Mn."

Jin Ling felt encouraged to continue, "Will you go to zoo with A-Ling and jiujiu and da-jiu and A-Yuan?"

Lan Wangji nodded his head with the seriousness of a person who was accepting a very important request, "I will go."

Jin Ling smiled widely and jumped in joy, "Yay!!!"

He turned around to tell about his achievement to his da-jiu and A-Yuan gege but was confused to see that his da-jiu was covering his mouth and clutching his stomach, after sometime, he could not hold back anymore and started laughing, "Hahah so cuteeee!!! Oh my god Lan Zhan!! You looked so serious and A-Ling!! Ohh my A-Ling is so precious." A-Yuan, meanwhile, was grinning at Jin Ling proudly and gave a 'well done' nod to his Papa.

Just then Jiang Cheng appeared again, he looked at Jin Ling and said , "A-jie said its fine as long as A-Ling is a good boy and listens to his elders." 

Jin Ling nodded his head, "A-Ling is a very good boy!! Jiujiu A-Ling asked A-Yuan gege's Papa to come to zoo with us and he said yes!!! A-Ling is a very nice boy!!"

Jiang Cheng looked in confusion first at Lan Wangji and then at Jin Ling, and then deciding that the best course of action right now was to praise Jin Ling, he bent down and patted Jin Ling's head, "Yes yes, A-Ling is a very good boy."

"Alright!" Wei Wuxian got up while lifting A-Yuan with him, "We are all going to zoo!!!! Yay!!!!"

Right after him, A-Ling and A-Yuan too exclaimed, "Yay!!! Zoo!!!"

Lan Wangji gave his husband a soft smile while Jiang Cheng who accidently caught sight of it had a horrible realization

He was gonna spend the whole day with Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, called the most affectionate and loving couple, who never, never hesitated to show their love for each other, regardless of time or place.

He wondered if it was worth it to blind his eyes with some bleach before going out on an outing with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Jiang Cheng, lets all pray for his poor eyes. I honestly never thought a oneshot would turn out this long. In all honesty, I did not even know what to write about when I started this fic. The story came to me as I wrote it. For some reason, I really love interactions between characters of mdzs who are from the same family. And trust me, I never knew Baby Jin Ling could be this adorbs.
> 
> Also, I love interacting with my readers!! Pls do leave a comment regarding your thoughts on this fic!!!
> 
> And here's my twitter if anyone's interested!! https://mobile.twitter.com/soul_pained


End file.
